


[Podfic] Between Truth and Ecstasy

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions Under the Influence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBetween Truth and Ecstasyby ashes0909Author's summary:James Buchanan Barnes was a snack. Did he know that? Tony felt compelled to make sure that he did.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Between Truth and Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Truth and Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205542) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909). 



### Streaming Audio With Music

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wuye44udp5rw6i7/Between%20Truth%20and%20Ecstasy.mp3?dl=0) | 00:17:37 | 14.5 MB  
[No Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4jhv2eml979qmcb/Between%20Truth%20and%20Ecstasy%20No%20Music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:17:35 | 14.44 MB

### Music

"Sabbath Bloody Sabbath" by Black Sabbath


End file.
